


Waiting For Your Awakening

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamlike, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Owls, Rose - Freeform, dreamy, frozen forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: There is the frozen forest which is told to be cursed. Deep inside of this forest,  there is the secret place where the beautiful rose grows ...There He is, the dark,  feared and immortal. The powerful being, waiting patiently there, waiting for his rose, his companion's awakening...The Chaos waiting and The Death sleeping ...The fanart based on Emriel's beautiful fanfic : Guardian Of The Rose
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Waiting For Your Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/gifts).




End file.
